Seduction's Disasters
by Netuno
Summary: Depois de aguentar a Cana e a Mira enchendo incansavelmente o meu saco nos últimos dias, eu cansei! Vou mostrar pra elas que consigo um namorado num estalar de dedos e depois quero ver alguém rir da minha cara. O que é? Não faça essa cara assustada! Eu tenho peitos e sei usá-los, ora bolas. {Short/Longfic - Paródias Lucy x Todo-Universo-Masculino}


**Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas essa história sim.**

**Ps.: Sim, os personagens estão OOC de propósito. Não fique com raiva de mim, só quero ver as pessoas rindo.**

**Boa leitura, espero que goste! ^^**

* * *

Bom dia, meu querido (ou minha querida), que por algum acaso acabou com esse caderninho em mãos e abriu por pura curiosidade. Será que eu posso chamá-lo de "leitor"? Mesmo que seja mulher? É que isso torna as coisas um pouco mais fáceis para nós conversamos... Eu sei que você não me responde de verdade, mas eu continuo conversando contigo, oras.

Espero realmente que você não se importe, porque eu não tenho lá tempo pra esperar a resposta de um caderno... Se é que você me entende.

Pois bem, quem escreve aqui é Lucy Heartfilia! Isso mesmo! A loirinha de olhos castanhos, maga celestial da Fairy Tail, criada por Hiro Mashima!

Ah, você não conhece Fairy Tail? Então... Por favor, procure alguém que conheça, porque a mensagem que eu tenho a passar aqui é muito importante! Esse caderno contém informações que podem ajudar pessoas em situações semelhantes à minha mostrando exatamente qual é a tática ideal para seduzir o seu amado.

_Oh, não acha isso importante?_

Então vá te catar _(vamos evitar palavrões na primeira página, né?)_!

Isso é porque você não tem que aguentar as zoações de um de seus espíritos celestiais que se recusa a lutar toda vez que precisa da ajuda dele ou aturar de boa as cantadas de pedreiro de um homem-boi tarado!

Mas, sinceramente, a Aquarius e o Taurus sempre foram insuportáveis mesmo e eu já estava tão acostumada com seus comentários que já nem ligava. O problema começou mesmo na Fairy Tail com duas criaturinhas que têm carinha de anjo, mas na verdade adoram ver você se ferrando das piores formas possíveis.

Sim, falo de Mirajane, a garçonete com sorrisinho caloroso... Sua simpatia pode parecer ser somente as portas de várias amizades, mas suas perguntinhas e insinuações "inocentes" acabam aos poucos com _a sua vida_.

"_Lucy, você não acha que Fulano gosta de você?"_

"_Ei, Lucy! Cicrano estava olhando pra você agorinha!"_

"_Lucy, reaparou que Beltrano está usando blusa branca, assim como você estava usando três dias atrás? Três é o número do amor, olhe lá!"_

Super inocente, não é? Quer só fazer gracinha e bancar a cupidinha, não é verdade?

Não!

Leitor, você não imagina o que é sofrer nas mãos dessa mulher! Uma vez que ela fala que alguém está afim de você, você simplesmente não consegue tirar isso da sua cabeça. Aos poucos você começa a realmente pensar que poderia gostar desse _Fulano_ e, quando vê, realmente está gostando! E é terrível, porque nem sempre ele gosta de você de verdade.

Então você cai na depressão, engole cinco potes de sorvete em um dia, fica gigantemente gordo, as pessoas param de reparar em você, você começa a se sentir feio, você fica ainda mais deprimido e as coisas só vão piorando.

Quem garante que essa pessoa não vai começar a tomar remédios sem prescrição médica ou simplesmente parar de comer adotando para si alguma doença alimentar?

Sério, qualquer dia ela mata alguém com isso.

E depois, claro, falava de Cana Alberona. Sim, nós ficamos mais amigas depois daquele fracassado exame Classe S, mas isso só a instigou mais a reclamar do fato de eu nunca ter tido um namorado.

Se antes ela já tentava me "ajudar" com seus toques bêbados e leituras repentinas do meu futuro, agora é bem pior!

Não só porque ela vive olhando para mim de forma estranha e silenciosa no bar da Fairy Tail, estudando suas cartas sem a minha permissão e depois partindo pra cima de mim com aquele bafo de bebida e gritos escandalosos de que meu futuro amoroso é semelhante a um belo de um buraco negro...

O problema de verdade é quando ela aparece na minha casa, bêbada obviamente, sem fazer a mínima questão de usar roupas e volta a rir da minha cara por eu não ter namorado... _Só que tudo perto demais!_ E lembre-se de que ela também não tem um! Ou seja... Você não acha isso tudo muito estranho?

Quero dizer, eu sinceramente não esperava _esse_ tipo de buraco negro na minha vida...

Mas nada contra quem curte, ok?

Então... Acredito que já tenha entendido o meu drama.

Eu realmente estou farta desse tipo de coisa e sei que não preciso mais passar por isso. Se eu simplesmente arranjar um namorado, essas duas não terão mais motivo para me atormentar (e a Aquarius entra nessa de quebra), sem contar que... Bem... Você sabe o que as pessoas fazem quando namoram, né? Hehehe, ficam abraçadinhas e não sentem frio no inverno, certo?

_Claro_ que foi isso que você pensou!

Mas voltando ao nosso objetivo, deixe-me contar meu plano. Eu estou aqui com uma lista de rapazes muito bonitos e tenho certeza que posso conquistar um deles para ser meu namorado. Bem, provavelmente eu não precisarei jogar contra todos eles, um só irá bastar, mas eu achei interessante montar a lista, uma vez que já vi vários escritores de fanfics achando que a minha pessoa combina com todos eles.

Eu não sou um amor? Obrigada por me amar!

Ah, e eu confesso que peguei algumas dicas dessas mesmas fanfics. Não que eu precise, claro, pois eu já tenho peitos e todo homem ama peitos, mas eu achei legal mostrar que eu me importo e confio nesses escritores. Sem contar que os haters terão uma bela de uma surpresa quando funcionar, não é? Hihihi.

Mas ouviram, né, ficwritters? Estou confiando em vocês!

Então criatura! O que está fazendo lendo essa joça ainda? Chispa e vai procurar alguém que goste de Fairy Tail! Só eles entenderão exatamente de que tipos de homens eu vou tratar...


End file.
